Ariana Potter
by Syanra
Summary: Snape has a daughter. But she is not his. She is Harry Potter's twin sister Ariana. Then why does he have her? *Please Read and Review*
1. Chapter 1: Snape's Daughter

1. Snape's Daughter

"Severus, you daughter is going to make an _excellent _Slytherin!" Quirrell, Severus Snape's fellow Death Eater, said. "It's a shame the Dark Lord fell. She might've been one of his favorite Death Eaters. She _is _your daughter!"

"No, Quirrell, I would not want her to be a Death Eater, too many threats on their lives. I don't want to risk her. Plus, she doesn't have what it takes. She's gentle, like her mother. Forgiving too." Severus held the baby closer to his chest, as if to hide all her secrets of her past from Quirrell.

"Look, Severus, I just can't believe you of all people settled down with a woman besides Lily Evans! Everyone knew how much you loved her!" said Quirrell. "Well, I guess you _have _to move on. Anyways, who's the lucky woman?"

"She died last year. Now get off my doorstep!" Snape said, and his daughter started crying. _Why won't Quirrell just leave already? He's made the little one cry! _Snape thought. "Look what you've done!" Now, Snape was tempted to slam the door in Quirrell's face.

"How old is your daughter?" Quirrell discarded Snape's demand.

"Two."

"The same age as Lily and James's son?"

"Yes, so?"

"Are you ever excited she might fall in love with Harry?"

Snape looked revolted by the idea. "Excited? James and I were worst enemies! I despised James! I still do, even if he's dead!"

"Oh, it was only a question."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Does the fact that I decided to have a child at the same time as Potter and Lily bother you?"

"No."

"Fine, bad day!"

"Isn't the expression 'Good-'"

"I said _bad day!" _Snape yelled over the cries of the baby; and slammed the door in Quirrell's _ugly _face.

"Well, Lily, he almost caught on, good thing he didn't. You can sleep now, the bad man's gone. I promise, even if the Dark Lord does come back like Albus says he will, I won't let _anything_ bad happen to you. The Dark Lord will not kill you like he did your mother- and your father." Severus Snape said to Harry Potter's twin sister.

A/N: What did you think? Review! *small voice* please?


	2. Chapter 2: One Year Ago

Chapter 2. One Year Ago

The night Lily and James Potter had left this world, a man with greasy black hair and beetle black eyes Apparated to Godric's Hallow.

A childless Severus Snape had gone to see the family he had ruined. The child he had orphaned. And, especially, the woman he had loved and technically killed.

_This is all my fault! _he thought as he walked over James's body. He looked ahead. One of the rooms in the hallway was wide open. When he reached the open room, he saw a baby boy crying, a lightning scar on his forehead, and another child, he would soon discover, was in the crib behind him, as if the boy was being protective of it, being strangely quiet. He then saw Lily Evan's body, a pleading look on her motionless face. She was as beautiful as he had remembered. He kneeled down and held her body close to his, and sobbed. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life time. He then heard a third voice crying. He looked at Lily and hoped for one miraculous second she was alive. _How could I be so stupid! She's dead, gone forever! _he thought when her facial expression did not change. He looked into the crib and saw a second baby hiding behind her brother.

"Lily had two children?" Snape asked himself, then realizing it was true, "A boy and a girl!"

"He compared the two and decided the girl looked more like Lily then the boy, who reminded him _horribly _of James. Horrible memories flooded into Severus's mind.

"Harry Potter," Snape said softly to Lily's son. "Good luck." He picked up Lily's daughter and left, knowing Hagrid would soon be here to pick up Harry to take him to Lily's awful sister.

A/N: Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3: Ten Years Later

First off, I want to thank SeverusSnapePrincess and Emily ;) for reviewing and also all of you who have either/or added this story to their favorites/alerts list! Oh, and sorry the last chapter was kinda short :P. If you're reading this, will you please review and like not leave me hanging on what you think? Anyways, on to the story! (it skips 10 years)

Chapter 3: Ten Years Later

"Daddy, which house do you hope I'm in?" Lily asked Severus Snape while shopping for her school supplies in Diagon Alley.

"Lily, I hope you're in Gryffindor." Severus answered.

"But you were in Slytherin!"

"I know which house I was in silly girl," Severus told his daughter jokingly.

"Then why don't you want me to be in Slytherin?"

"Lily, your mother was in Gryffindor, and you are like her in many ways."

"What was my mother like?"

"Well, your mum, she was beautiful. She had your dark curls and _exact _bright green eyes."

"How did she die?"

Snape could not bare to tell her that the woman she was named after died because of him. His daughter, Lily, did not know her beloved father was a Death Eater.

"Y-Your mother, she, uh, died in a car accident."

"Couldn't she have Apparated out? Were we in it?"

"No, we weren't. Your mother couldn't have Apparated out. She didn't have her wand at the time, so she died."

"Oh."

"My flower, you ask to many questions! Anyways, it's your eleventh _birthday! _You shouldn't be moping about your mother! Let's go get your stuff, then I'll get you an owl, okay?"

"Okay." Lily said. _Father is acting _quite _weird today. I wonder what has happened. _Lily did not understand her father most of the time. He was _always _moping about her mother, why was he different today?

"Okay, Lily-" Severus stopped in his tracks. "James Potter?" He was confused. He thought he just saw a shorter version of James leaving Diagon Alley with Rubeus Hagrid. _No, _he told himself firmly, _Potter's dead there's no _possible _way that could have been him! Although, it could have been… Harry._

"Dad? What are you looking at?" A sweet, innocent voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I saw an old… … … friend from Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he's dead." A smile appeared in his mind, but it went away as soon as he remembered who had gone with him the same night.

"Oh."

"Let's go get you a wand, Sweetie."

"Okay, Daddy."

When they reached Ollivander's Wand Shop, Ollivander recited the details of Severus's wand.

"Exactly." Severus said simply. "Now, my daughter here is starting Hogwarts in a little over a month. Will you help us find her a proper wand?"

"Yes, of course."

Severus sat down in an armchair while Ollivander looked through several boxes for a wand.

"Try this one. Ten inches. Yew. Veela hair."

Lily took the wand and waved it gently, but Mr. Ollivander instantly snatched it up.

"Try _this _one. Ebony. Unicorn hair. Eight-and-a-half inches."

Lily tried. At first, nothing happened, so she tried again. Suddenly, about ten boxes of wands came falling from a high shelf, making Severus jump out of his chair.

"Lily!" He yelled and pushed Lily out of the way, barely dodging the wands himself.

"Terribly sorry, Professor Snape." Mr. Ollivander said as Severus helped his pride and joy up on her feet.

"Are you okay, Lily?" He asked, checking Lily for injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine." Severus, seeing no injuries at all, sat back down, but watch Lily and everything around her with care.

"Try this one, dear. Seven-and-three-quarters inches. Holly. Phoenix feather."

When Lily took the wand, a warm sensation swept through her body, lingering at her fingertips. She waved it, and beautiful sparks of purple and silver from the tip.

"Oh, my. It seems I was wrong."

"What do you mean, Mr. Ollivander?"

"I told a costumer earlier that the Phoenix only gave two feathers. It seems it gave _three_."

"What about the others?"

"One came in fifty years ago. Yew. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Phoenix feather, of course. The other came in earlier today, right before you did. Holly, like yours. Eleven inches. It chose Harry Potter."

"Really? The Boy Who Lived?" Lily asked excitedly. It had always, much to Severus's discomfort, and annoyance, Lily's dream to meet him. She squealed when Mr. Ollivander nodded.

Severus paid seven Galleons and ushered Lily out of the shop.

"I'll go get your school books and cauldron. You go to Madam Malkin's and get your hat and robes."

When they walked in Madam Malkin's together, Lily saw a bored looking boy with silvery blond hair and gray eyes.

"Draco," Severus said to the boy.

"Professor Snape." The boy said.

"Where is your father?"

"He and Mother are off buying my books. It's taking them longer than I thought it would."

Severus nodded, then left.

"Come here, young lady, let's get you fitted." Madam Malkin said.

"How do you know Professor Snape?" The boy called Draco asked Lily as a measuring tape wrapped itself around her waist.

"My, my, you're a skinny girl. The thinnest I've ever had in a long time! I might not have a size small enough for you. I'm going to have to make a fresh set." Madam Malkin said before Lily could answer. She set off into the back room to make the robes.

"He's my father. How do you know him?"

"He's an old family friend. We knew he had a daughter, we just never met you. Draco Malfoy, by the way. Where's your mother?"

"She's dead. Forgot her wand and was in a car crash. I was a year old."

"Oh sorry about that-" He didn't sound sorry "-Where did you live while Professor Snape was teaching at Hogwarts?"

"With him. My Grandmother Eileen and Grandfather Tobias don't want anything to do with me."

"Where at Hogwarts did you stay? Where did you eat?"

"Hagrid watched me while Father was teaching. I ate with the professors at their table. I slept in one of the extra room for teachers. When I was a year old, Father started taking me. At first, I ate whatever Professor Dumbledore or Father brought me. Then, when I was about five or six, I started eating at the professors' table. Father doesn't want people to know about me, except the Malfoys' of course, he's your Godfather, isn't he? Oh, and the teachers at Hogwarts."

"What about when they call your name while you're at the sorting?"

"I'm under the last name Prince. Father told the teachers to call me 'Miss Prince.' I think Father's ashamed of me."

"Oh."

"Well, anyways, enough about me, what about you?"

"After hearing about you, I'm not even interested in myself anymore."

"Draco!" A man with the same hair as Draco said, making his way into the shop.

"Here, you go, missy," Madam Malkin said, handing Lily a neat set of fresh robes with a hat on top.

"Draco, what are you doing with _this _girl?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son. "I hope for your sake, she's one of our lot, not a Squib. _Pureblood _too!"

"I don't know about her mother, but her father-" Draco was cut off as Severus hurried into the shop with all of Lily's stuff.

"Severus! Where is that daughter of yours? I was hoping to meet her. You seem so proud of her," Lucius said, trying to look behind Severus.

"Hello, Lucius. Lily, this is one of Daddy's-" an sneer and smirk from Draco "-friends, Lucius Malfoy," Severus said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Lily said, holding out her hand.

"I believe Professor Snape was talking to his own daughter, young lady," Lucius said rudely to Lily.

"Lucius, that _is _my daughter. She just looks like her mother."

"Oh terribly sorry-" _Do all Malfoys sound unconvincing when the apologize? _"-I thought you would look more like your father, that's all."

"Lily, let's get you an owl. Today is her birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday."

"Thank you!"

Severus helped Lily pick out a beautiful white owl. The employees said it's twin had been sold the same day.

"I'll name her Severa, after someone I love _very _much." Lily said, and Severus grinned widely at her.

A/N: Well, I mainly wanted this chapter to go through Severus's and Lily's relationship together! But some of the other stuff made its way in… I also made up the name for Lily's owl _before _I had this account!

Please Review after you have finished reading this chapter!

~Severa~


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Thanks to all who have added my story to their favorites/alert lists! Thanks SeverusSnapePrincess10 for reviewing! AND a special thanks to my best friend Marisol! Without her, I would've never ever starting writing Fanfiction! AND CMON GUYS REVIEW PLEASE so far only 2 have reviewed. Thank you SeverusSnapePrincess10 and Emily…

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Lily," Severus whispered as he dropped his daughter off at King's Cross. He wanted to be out there before people noticed him. "Good luck on the boats! Don't fall into the lake! It's cold and there's a monster at the bottom! Don't make enemies with Draco! Oh and don't-"

"I get it Daddy, be safe. I love you," She said, giving him a quick hug, but he held her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you more. Now go! Your train's about to leave!" Severus said urgently. He gave her forehead another kiss, broke away from her hug. "Goodbye!" He said before Apparating to the Hogwarts' gates.

"I'll see you there!" She tried to yell before he had Apparated, but it was too late.

"Oh, my, starting Hogwarts, Dear?" a short, plump woman with red hair and freckles asked Lily. "Where are your parents?"

"My father just left."

"And your mother?"

"She's dead. My father says I look like her."

"I'm sorry about your mother, dear-" (she sounded like she actually sorry!) "-I believe she was a pretty woman. Uh-oh, hurry onto your train! Oh, I do hope Ronald's okay."

Lily made her way on the train, after the woman helped her with her luggage.

"Lily Prince!" Someone called. She then saw Draco come from an compartment and look through others. Lily waited five minutes. The train started moving and Draco and two other bigger boys were coming down the compartment hall.

"There you are. This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle."

"Nice to meet you two," Lily said uncertainly, but was trying to be nice.

"We just saw Harry Potter." Draco said.

Lily remembered the connection between the wands.

"Really? Where?"

"In one the compartments down there." Draco said, pointing down the train.

Lily ran so fast with her luggage behind her that she bumped into a girl with _really _bushy (however, Lily thought it was pretty) brown hair, coming from a compartment.

"I'm sorry!" Lily said, helping the girl to her feet,

"No problem, I'm Hermione Granger." the girl said

"Oooo pretty! I'm Lily S-Prince."

"I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Lily bade the girl good-bye and went into the compartment she had just vacated.

"WE ALREADY TOLD YOU! WE HAVEN'T-" The boy with red hair said, but stopped when he saw it was Lily.

"I'm sorry if I-" Lily was cut off by the boy.

"No, _I'm _sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Are you Ronald?"

"I go by Ron, how-"

"You're mother's worried about you.

Ron groaned.

"You're lucky you have a mother to care about you!" Lily told him.

"You lost your mother too?" The other boy asked.

"Yes, when I was one-"

"So did I!"

"How did she die?"

"Voldemort killed her." He said, and a grin stretched across his face when she did not flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

"You're Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, scar and everything." Harry said, pushing his bangs up.

"I have a scar like that!" Lily exclaimed, moving her bangs away from her own forehead, to reveal a scar like Harry's but smaller.

"How'd you get that?"

"My dad says my grandmother to curse me."

"So, how'd your mum die?"

"Car crash, no wand."

Sorry."

"At least _I _had a father!"

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle, the _Dursleys."_

"You don't like them?"

Harry shook his head.

"What's your name?" Ron asked her.

"Lily."

"That was my mother's name!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

The three laughed.

"I bet you have the same mums!" Ron said jokingly. Harry stopped laughing.

"Did your dad look like me?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't even look like him. He has black hair and black eyes."

"So you look like your mother?"

Lily nodded.

"Your mother was very pretty then," Ron said, and Lily blushed.

Hermione Granger came in and said, "Five minutes to Hogwarts! Better get your robes on! Oh, hello, Lily."

"Have you ever noticed Lily has the same bright green eyes, Harry?" Ron asked when Hermione left, pulling his robes over his regular clothes.

"No," Harry started to say, but then he looked into Lily's eyes and then into his faint reflection in the window. "I get them from my mother."

"I do, too," Lily said as she and Harry did the same as Ron and threw their robes over regular clothes.

"Isn't that weird?"

"What's that?" Lily asked, a trembling finger pointing at a sleeping rat.

"Oh, my brother's old rat, Scabbers."

Scabbers seemed to wake up. His eyes were wide with what seemed fear. He gave a squeak. He threw himself at Lily. (He thought she died when Voldemort killed Lily and James.)

"Agh!" she yelled as Scabbers bit her finger as if to see if she was real.

"Scabbers! That is for _enemies_!" Ron yelled, but Scabbers had only wish he would go straight through Lily.

"What's the matter with him?" Lily asked as Ron helped her get Scabbers of her finger.

"Okay, Ron, it's weird Lily and I have the same eyes. Lily, when's your birthday?"

Before Lily could answer, the train stopped.

"Oh, _there _you are!" Draco said, coming in the compartment. "Your father just asked me to make sure you're alright; he just saw the train pull up. I guess he really cares for you."

"Isn't he ashamed of me? He doesn't want anyone to know who I am."

"Malfoy!"

"Potter, did you accept my offer?"

"No."

"Fine, declare yourself a nemesis of Draco Malfoy!"

"Firs' years!" a voice came from outside the train.

Ron helped Lily off and made sure she didn't stumble on her way out.

"Hello, Lily. How are yeh today?" Hagrid asked.

"Good, thanks Hagrid."

"Does it feel weird comin' by train? Usually yer father Apparates yeh here. I was hopin' this year would be the same. Yeh know, all the students thinking' yer a short professor."

"Yes, it feels weird."

"I'm gonna miss yeh while yer in class. I'm used ter yeh bein' with me."

The two laughed like the old friends they were.

"Hello, Harry. Have yeh met Lily?"

"Yes, what do you mean when you say that?"

"Harry, my father is a professor here! I have no other family besides my grandparents so he brought me here ever since I was little."

"Which one?" asked Ron.

"I can't tell you that, my father's ashamed of me."

"Lily Eileen Prince! Yer father is _not _ashamed of yeh!"

"Then why not allow me his last name? Why not be seen with me in front other students?"

"Firs' years over here! Yer goin' by boat!" Hagrid yelled so he wouldn't have to answer Lily's questions.

Lily squeezed into the same boat as Hagrid while everyone got into separate boats. Once they were off, Lily continued with her questions.

"Then why not let me go around and call myself 'Lily Eileen Snape' instead of 'Lily Eileen Prince'?"

"Lily, yer father loves yeh very much! If he didn' love yeh, he wouldn' of brought yeh to Hogwarts when yeh was little!" Hagrid said; loud and angry enough for the people in the next boat (which, unfortunately contained Harry, Ron, Hermione, and another boy) could hear him.

Lily put her head in her hands and started sobbing quietly, she did not like being yelled at.

"Look, Lily, I didn't mean ter upset yeh, it's jus' I know Severus loves yeh," Hagrid said quietly.

"How?"

"Lily! He never stops talkin' abou' yeh!"

"Really?"

"Nearly there!" Hagrid called out to the students.

Once they were in the castle, Professor McGonagall welcomed them. She led them into the Great Hall.

Lily saw Severus. He looked at her and smiled. He winked his eye then looked away, making himself look miserable. However, every time he looked at Lily, his smile reappeared for a second, then he looked away.

When Professor McGonagall called Hermione's name and she was made a Gryffindor, Lily could swear she heard Ron groan.

"Potter, Harry!"

Lily was one of the five let after Harry's name was called. She was sure she was next.

When the hat called Gryffindor, Lily's heart beat faster.

"Prince, Lily!" Professor McGonagall called.

_Oh boy! _Lily thought to herself. As she passed her father, he mouthed _Don't worry! _

"Hm. Mixed emotions, yes? Severus was in Slytherin and you want to be like him. Your mother was in Gryffindor and he wants you to be like her. Which house should it be?" After 46 seconds (Lily counted) the hat yelled, "Slytherin!"

Very few of the Slytherins and Harry were cheering.

"I thought she was alright!" She heard Ron say.

She gave the hat back to the professor and looked at her father, he looked at her, but this time he was not smiling, he wasn't even faking his emotions. It was a frown worse than any other.

Lily did not want to go back to her table after she had seen her father. She acted like she was going to the Slytherins' table, but then ran out of the Great Hall.

Severus got up to go after her, and Dumbledore tried to get him to sit down, but he wouldn't.

The students watched, surprised, as Severus went to help a student.

"I hope that doesn't ruin our friendship. How could you say that Ron?" Harry said as Ron sat next to him, and hit his arm.

"Lily, are you okay?" Severus asked as he caught up with her.

"Why? Everyone hates me. Why do they hate me?" She asked him, sobbing.

"I don't hate you, Lily."

"Yes, you do! You hate me because I'm a Slytherin!"

"I do not-"

"Stop defending yourself! You wanted me to be in Gryffindor! You frowned when I looked at you!"

Severus put her face in his hands. "I know," he said, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "However, you are my daughter. I raised you, and I love you very much."

"Is e-everything a-a-alright h-here?" Professor Quirrell asked, coming over to them.

"Nothing I can't handle," Severus said coldly, turning as he said it. Lily took her chance and ran.

"Lily!" Severus called.

"Ch-children. W-what are w-we go-going to do a-about th-them?"

"Shut up, Quirrell," Severus said coldly.

"You two are wanted at the fest. Dumbledore will take care of the girl." Professor McGonagall told the two, appearing in the corridor.

"She has a name!"

"Well, just return to the feast!"

When they entered, Dumbledore was returning to his seat and Hagrid was standing, ready to leave.

"I'll take care o' her Professor," Hagrid said to Severus.

"Make sure she gets fed!" whispered urgently.

"C'mon! Let's follow Hagrid," Harry said quietly to Ron, who agreed despite his stomach's wishes to be completely full.

"Lily!" Hagrid called when he was in the corridor.

"Professor Snape's not with you, is he?" Lily's voice asked.

Hagrid looked around, noticed Harry and Ron and said, "No, jus' me, Harry, and Ron"

"Harry and Ron don't hate me, do they?"

"O' course not! Righ' yeh two?"

"Lily, we wouldn't hate you because you're Slytherin! Right Ron?"

"No, way! I just meant most Slytherins are bad!"

"Not all!" Lily said. Her father wasn't bad.

"Well, I know." Ron said.

Lily came out from behind a gargoyle, looking at Ron.

"I didn't mean myself."

"Perhaps not, but I did."

"Lily, yer Head o' House wants yeh to eat."

"Hagrid, I don't think I can go in there."

"Lily, you _must _be hungry, I _know _I'm starving!" Ron said.

"No, I'm _not. _I don't want to go to the Slytherin dormitories either."

"Where would yeh sleep?"

"I could always sleep in my old room. I miss it. I remember hand painting flowers on the wall with my father. He never let me paint petunias but all he drew were lilies."

"Lily-"

"_Accio Trunk! _ I've learned ahead," she grinned widely.

"Wow, _Accio, _summoning charm, got to remember that one." Ron said when Lily's trunk appeared in front of them.

Severus appeared in the corridor. "Are you trying to escape?"

Lily's eyes flooded with tears. "Why?"

Severus realized what she was asking.

"Hagrid, take Potter and Weasley back to their feast. They're lucky I don't take off a point each from Gryffindor for leaving the feast early," Severus said bitterly.

"Righ' then. Harry, Ron, back to the feast with yeh two."

Lily gave them each an apologetic smile as Hagrid ushered them back to the Great Hall.

"Lily, what do you mean?" Severus asked her when Harry and Ron were out of earshot.

"Why don't you want people besides the staff and the Malfoys to know I'm your daughter?"

"Lily, people would mock you!"

"So? Why pretend I'm something I'm not?"

"Are you planning to leave or not?"

"No! I didn't want to go to the Slytherin dormitories."

"Why not?"

"I was _hoping _I could go to my old room."

"No-Lily, you must understand-"

"Understand _what? _I understand _plenty _of things."

"Lily, it's _Voldemort! _If he knew I loved you and you were my daughter, he would kidnap you, or worse, to get to me! I can't put you through all of that! Do you remember what happened to the Longbottoms?"

"Why would he want to get to _you? _Voldemort is _dead!" _

"You think Voldemort is dead for good?"

"Well-"

"Lily, just do me a favor," he lowered his voice, "stay away form Professor Quirrell outside of class, okay?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. Let's get this back to your dorm, _Filch!" _Argus Filch appeared. "Get this to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Yes Professor Snape."

"You _must _be hungry-"

"I'm _not _going back in there tonight."

"No, we can have a meal in my office tonight. What do you say, my flower?"

"Sounds great!"

"Remember-away from Quirrell."

"I will." Lily gave him a hug and he kissed her forehead.

Severus led her down the familiar way to his office, his arm protectively around her shoulder.

A/N: Wow, long chapter! I want to thank Elizabeth! I couldn't decide which house to put Lily in, but she said if she was raised by Severus, Lily should be in Slytherin! So she is! I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

Thank you DolphinGirl, SeverusSnapePrincess and Emily for reviewing!

I really appreciate reviews you guys, so PLEEZ PUT THEM IN THERE!

I also want to send a SPECIAL shout out to my sister Katelyn. I love you sissy and I wished I could have known you b4 now, 3 years ago! You're my favorite *only* sister!

Chapter 5: The Letter

"Harry, you _can't _be serious! You haven't even learned how yet!" Lily told Harry when she found out he was going to duel Draco.

"I thought you would have a different reaction than Hermione!" Harry said.

"I have a different _reason _than Hermione! By the way, to disarm, point your wand at him and yell, _Expelliamus!" _Her spell hit Ron, who's wand flew, and she caught it and handed it back to him.

"Wow, Lily, that was _genius!" _Ron told her.

"Well, I practically lived here all my life! I've pick up a thing or two. Met almost all the Weasleys, just need to meet Ginny," Lily said jokingly.

Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Neville all laughed.

"You know, I never thought a Slytherin could be so _nice," _Neville Longbottom said. Lily laughed, and blushed.

"Who do you share a dorm with?" George asked Lily.

"Well, Pansy, Millicent, and I share one. We were the last three left in our year."

"Parkinson? I feel bad for you." Ron said.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not _that _bad. Harry, are you _really _going to duel Draco?"

"Yes Lily."

"Harry, who'd you pick for your second?"

"Ron said he'd do it. Do you really think I'll die?"

"No, for younger duelers, the second is for someone who gets seriously hurt."

"Oh."

"Well, I think I'll go down to breakfast," Lily said, heading to the Great Hall.

"Wait up!" Neville cried, chasing after her.

"Do you think Neville has fallen in love?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. Ron, do _you _like Lily?"

Ron instantly went scarlet. "Maybe, a little." He confessed. "Has she told us her birthday yet?"

"No, what if we've missed it?"

"I dunno. Hey, you wanna go eat?"

They walked down to the Great Hall with George and Fred chanting "Ron's in _looove!"_

When they reached the hall, however, Lily almost bumped into them as she was running out. Professor Snape was closely behind her.

Harry tried to ask what was wrong, but his question was drowned out by Snape.

"Lily? What's gotten into you?" They heard him asked her.

"Neville, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Lily was laughing at a joke Dean told us-"

"What's the joke?" Ron interrupted.

"Ron, that's besides the point. Go on, Neville." Harry said.

"Well, she got a letter, read it, looked at Professor Snape, then left in tears."

"Did Professor Snape look back?"

"Yeah, smiled even, saw her burst into tears, and rushed over, she didn't want his sympathy though."

"Do you know-" Harry started.

"Wait, Professor Snape-" Fred started.

"-smiled?" George finished.

"That's not the point. Did you see who it was from?"

"No, she didn't even let me _look _at the letter. When I asked her what was wrong, she said, 'Neville, there is nothing you can do to help so don't worry about it!'"

"Professor Snape _is _nice! Told you Fred!" George said to his twin.

"Lily is a Slytherin, it doesn't count!"

"Lily befriended Gryffindors!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p>"Prince? What's the hurry?" Draco asked when Lily unexpected collided with him.<p>

"Lily, to my office!" Severus told her, trying to look angry for the watching crowd. Lily tried to run, but Severus grabbed the collar of her shirt. Then, she decided to go quietly and confront him. Once they were in the privacy of his office, she threw the letter Draco gave her.

"What's the meaning of that?" She asked.

"It's a letter Lucius Malfoy sent you given to me by Draco himself! Read it!"

Severus recognized it at once. It was the letter Lucius Malfoy had sent him when he found out Severus had called Lily Evans a, um, Mudblood. He thought he had crumpled it up and sent it back to Lucius.

_**Dear Severus, **_

_**I hope this letter finds you enjoying your school year. I heard you finally called that Lily Evans what she is! A **_**Mudblood! **_**If you'd say that to her, you'd say that to any Mudblood! Those magic stealers should pay for their crimes.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

"What was my mother's name again?" Lily asked Severus after he had finished it.

"Lily Evans."

"_You said you loved her!" _

"I did!"

"Then why'd you call her a-a that word?"

"It was James Potter and Sirius Black! They-"

"They didn't put the Imperius Curse on you! They didn't make you say it!"

"They humiliated me! I only said it out of pain and humiliation! They hung me upside down with the Levicourpus Spell and she offered to help, but I didn't them to humiliate _her _too! She wouldn't back off and I didn't know what I was saying. I told her, then we made up!"

Lily walked out of her fathers office, believing his fake his story (well, the end of it is fake anyway).

A/N: This chapter was mainly about Lily and Severus's relationship not always being _sugar and spice_!

Anyways, thanks again to everyone who is reading this, especially you Katelyn!


	6. Chapter 6: Not So Midnight Duel

I really love all of your guys' reviews! Katelyn, for your text msg reviews! PS sissy, if you get an account, review on it pleez! Love ya!

And Chels, Marisol defiantly BFF's and Izzy, Thomas (only if your reading this), Christain, and last but not least, Lizzy… LOVE Y'ALL!

Chapter 6: Not So Midnight Duel

Harry and Ron planned to meet Draco in the Trophy Room.

"Harry," Lily said, gasping for breath. She had ran all the way from the Slytherin Common Room. "Malfoy's not coming. It's… a… trap… He… told… Filch…"

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner," They heard Filch say to Mrs. Norris.

"Harry, you, Ron, Hermione, and Neville _must _hurry out! I'll tell Filch _I _was supposed to battle Draco," Lily hissed to Harry.

"Lily, I can't-"

"Don't worry. Filch will to take me to my Head of House, right? Snape would _never _punish a Slytherin."

"Lily-"

"Ron, listen, I know Snape better than _any _of you!"

"But-"

"Neville, are you listening? Snape would never punish me, I'm a Slytherin!"

"I'm staying behind-"

"No, Harry. I don't want Gryffindor to lose any points. Now _go!"_

"Lily, we-" the three boys started, but Lily put up her hand to silence them.

"Don't, just go." Lily pushed them out of the Trophy Room. She pulled out her wand.

"Draco! I'm ready to fight-" Lily said, trying to make herself look guilty.

"Looky here, Mrs. Norris! A professor's daughter! She's in big trouble now! Trying to duel a student. C'mon, I'm taking you take to see Professor Snape. He's going to blow a casket!"

"Argus, what is it?" Severus asked when Filch knocked on his bedroom door.

"Look, I found a first year wondering outside her dormitory!"

At the same time, Peeves yelled, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" and Filch ran to see what was going on.

"Lily, what were you thinking? Why were you out of bed?" _Had she been around Quirrell, had he seen her? _

"I had heard Lucius Malfoy had been on the Slytherin Quidditch team and I wanted to see if it was true." Lily lied, although she didn't like to lie to her father. Lily had always wanted to play Quidditch, but Severus never let her.

"Then why not," Severus said irritably, "check tomorrow morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had nothing to do."

"You could have read a school book."

"I've read them all already."

Severus looked at her in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, quiz me."

"In Defense Against the Dark Arts, what is the difference between a ghost and an Inferius?"

"A ghost is an imprint left upon the earth. An Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark Wizard's spell. It's not alive and is used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding"

"Let me see your wand." said Severus.

_That was a sixth year explanation, how could she think so quickly? _He thought as Lily handed her wand over. Severus used a spell so he could see the spells she had recently used. Seeing she hadn't used a cheating spell, he said, "Show me your arms." Nothing at all was written on them. He handed Lily back her wand. "You're as smart as your mother," he said, fighting back the tears. He usually did not cry this easily. Was he, Severus Snape, really this soft? "Go back to your dormitory and don't get caught again. Be more… agile, sly, and sneaky."

He smiled as she walked back to her dorm. He smiled. _She's so much like Lily, _he thought, then his smiled reversed, _but also like James… She wants to play Quidditch! _

A/N: So, Lily's not _exactly _like her mother. That worries Severus all the time!


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

hank you all for reading and reviewing… SeverusSnapePrincess, Emily, DolphinGirl, and especially Katelyn… Love Y'ALL even if you ARE hurting my feelings and not reviewing : (

Chapter 7: Halloween

Halloween was getting closer, and Lily could tell even as she was buried in her studies. She saw herself hanging out less with Harry, Ron, and Neville by the lake, and spending more time in the library studying with Hermione.

"Charms is about to start," Hermione said. They had spent the whole morning studying in the library.

"Oh, my, you're right! We'd better get going," Lily said, stuffing all her books into her tiny handbag.

"I've _got _to get me one of those!" Hermione said.

"It's a spell we learn later, trust me."

Today, they were learning how to levitate objects. Professor Flitwick divided the class into pairs: Ron and Hermione, Harry and Seamus, Lily and Neville.

After the basic set of instructions, Flitwick let them practice the spell on their own. Lily started helping Neville get his feather in the air, but when Hermione was the first to have the feather in the air, Lily did it just as perfectly.

"Amazing!" Neville exclaimed.

"She takes after her father," Professor Flitwick said. "He was a natural."

Lily blushed.

"Lily will you help me?" Neville asked.

"Of course. You want to _swish and flick _your arm naturally. Let it do it on it's own." She told him.

Neville then, too, had his wand in the air.

"She even helped Neville!" Flitwick exclaimed cheerfully.

It was Neville's turn to blush.

"You're amazing at magic!" He told her.

"I'm not all that great. It's just a basic spell. _Dumbledore's _amazing."

"But Lily, you're amazing too!"

_Blimey, Neville _is _in love with Lily. She is really modest though… _Ron thought.

"Ron, you're doing it wrong!" Hermione yelled at him.

At the end of class, Ron was angry.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly!"

Someone knocked into Harry. It was Hermione.

"I think she heard you."

"So? She must have noticed she has no friends."

"Ron, you're horrible and cruel!" Lily said, walking passed them, purposely knocking into Ron. "Hermione! Come back!"

Lily was busy helping Hermione when someone turned the doorknob.

"Look, Ron, it's a girls' bathroom, so if you're coming to apologize to Hermione, you're-" She stopped, noticing it was not Ron, but a twelve foot tall mountain troll. The two girls screamed.

The troll started knocking sinks off the walls, showing they should be afraid of him. He reached out his hand to scratch them, and Lily pushed Hermione out off the way and screamed as its long fingernails pierced the skin of her arm. They then moved to the other side of the bathroom and stood there, the troll coming for them. They felt like they were going to faint and could barely tell when Harry and Ron came through the door. Harry tried to get them to move, put the girls were petrified with fear.

Harry gave up and jumped on the troll, stabbing the inside of its nose accidentally with his wand. Ron pulled out his own wand . "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He cried. The troll's club rose up and dropped onto the head of its owner.

"Is it-dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what seemed like lumpy grey glue.

"Urgh-troll boogers."

They heard footsteps from above. A moment later, Professor McGonagall, Severus (who gave a brief worried glance at Lily when he saw her), with Quirrell behind them.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked them. She said more, but Lily wasn't paying attention. She was focused on her father.

He gave Harry a fierce look, then looked at her, his eyes showing a mixture of anger at her for being stupid, relief for her being safe, and frustration for not his advice and just run out the room.

Hermione started talking to McGonagall, explaining they had been looking for her.

"Me, too," Lily didn't like Hermione taking all the blame.

"No, professor, she was coming to tell me I was stupid and Harry and Ron heard us scream and came to help us."

Lily still wasn't paying attention to McGonagall, even though she took 10 points from Slytherin because she should have come to get a professor.

"Common Rooms, both of you." She said.

Severus grabbed Lily's arm. "You have a scratch. I will take you to the Hospital Wing."

"Professor, it's just a scratch."

"If it becomes infected, it will be more than a scratch, Lily." Lily sighed, but she loved her father for caring for as much as a tiny scratch…

A/N: Chapter finished… tell me what ya think! Severus is sooo caring it gets annoying…

A/N: I REALLY LOVE UPDATING : D


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch

Lily is fine… I just wanted to show you how much Severus loves her… Did I make yeh worry bout her : P sorry…

Chapter 8: Quidditch

Harry's Quidditch game was approaching. He was nervous.

"You'll do fine! You're a natural at Quidditch. I wish I could play." Lily said as they were sitting alone the lake.

"Lily, why did you lie?"

"Well, I don't want Slytherin to win this year, Harry, it's as simple as that."

"Hey Prince!" _Ugh, Malfoy, _Harry thought. "Why'd you get ten points taken off of Slytherin?

"Back off, Malfoy." Harry told him.

"It's none of your business, Potty!" Malfoy said, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"I said _back off!" _

"Are you upset because I fooled you?"

"No, I didn't get caught."

Draco frowned and left.

"Speaking of that day, I found out why Dumbledore doesn't want us to go on the third floor, right corridor."

"And why is that, Harry?"

"There's a trapdoor with a three headed dog guarding it! Snape's hiding something. He tried to get past it and _that's _why he was limping."

"Harry, I know Professor Snape hasn't been trying to get whatever's under the trapdoor."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not that kind of person!" Lily yelled angrily.

"Lily, are you even listening to yourself? You sound crazy!"

"Look, Harry, I don't want to argue."

"Fine…"

The day of Harry's Quidditch match was hazardous yet exciting for Lily. Never before had she'd been able to see a match, for reasons of people suspecting anything. Her father always took precautionary measures to protect 'His Little Flower.'

"Wooo!" Lily exclaimed as Katie Bell scored.

"What's the matter with you Prince?" Malfoy asked. _I'm wondering if her mother had an affair… She's nothing like Professor Snape… _

"Harry is one of my best friends." Lily said simply.

"Potty's having trouble staying on his broom!" Malfoy sneered.

Lily looked at Harry. She saw his broom jerking up and down.

Lily looked around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her father was making direct eye contact with Harry, muttering something quickly. _I didn't know father hated Harry_ that _much! _Lily thought.

She saw Hermione, making her way to her father, pushing past Quirrell. Lily, too, decided to go to Severus to talk to him, however she saw Hermione get there first and light his robes on fire.

"Oh, my" Lily whispered to herself, watching her father make a fool out of himself while putting it out.

"Professor," she said, sitting next to him.

"Lily, is something wrong?" Severus asked, curious.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why'd I do what?"

"You were trying to kill Harry?" Lily lowered her voice to a whisper.

Severus didn't answer.

"You aren't even denying it! Answer me! You can't always ignore me!"

When, again, he did not answer, Lily hurried away from him. She ran down into the fields surrounding the stadium. Neville saw she was upset and followed her. "Lily, what's wrong and don't say I can't help," he said when he finally caught up with her.

"Neville! I just can't stand Professor Snape right now. He won't answer any of my questions and I don't even know why! He says he told my mother he would protect me-my father, too! But he tell me anything!"

"Lily, what are your parents like?"

"Well, my mother, I hear, was intelligent, kind, and _very _loving. People, like the professors, say my father was always a good student, but never made it to Head Boy. James Potter got it. I don't know how. Everyone tells me my father was the smartest."

"You're like your parents then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're smart, kind, and lovely."

"I said my mother was _loving_."

"I know, and I think you're loving _and _lovely."

"Thank you, Neville."

"No problem, you want to go to the library?"

"Yeah, sure."

A/N pretty short chapter sorry…


	9. Chapter 9: The Mirror of Erised

Chapter 9: The Mirror of Erised

"Harry, what is it?" Lily asked as Harry threw the Cloak of Invisibility off of himself, her, and Ron.

"It's a mirror that shows you the future!" Ron said.

"Really?"

"I don't know, Lily."

"What do you mean? What did you see Harry?"

"I think me and you in the future with a son."

"That sounds, um, interesting. What did you see Ron?"

"I saw myself as Head Boy and Quidditch captain."

"I wonder what you'll see, Lily."

"I dunno, maybe my family…"

"Well, look!"

She did.

"Mum?" She asked the older version of herself in the mirror. The woman nodded. Lily cried. Everything she had heard was true, she looked exactly like her mum. "I have so many questions to ask you," the woman put a finger to her lips. "Oh, you probably can't speak back, can you?" The woman shook her head. She, however, mouthed something. _Ariana! _It was a pretty name, but it wasn't her daughter's. The woman cried like Lily had.

"You see your mum?" Ron asked. Lily nodded, her sobs were to hard to talk over.

"I'm tired, can we go back?"

"Yeah, why don't you sleep in the Common Room, we'll throw the cloak over you, so you won't have to walk all the way down the Slytherin Common Room.

"Okay."

Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit a pillow.

_Blimey, she's beautiful! _Ron thought as he put the cloak over her, then he fell asleep on the couch besides hers_._


	10. Chapter 10: Past Fluffy

Yay! Sissy has an account! Last chapter was just in case you wanted to see what Lily sees in the mirror

Chapter 10: Past Fluffy

Months had passed, Lily and Ron were waiting outside the door to Fluffy.

"Lily, I think I love you."

"No you don't Ron, I know you don't. You're just confused with who you're really in love with. You love-"

As if right on que, Hermione caught up with them, Harry closely following her.

"Ready?" Harry asked. All three of them nodded.

Fluffy was asleep when they walked in, a harp was playing, Devil Snare under the trap door-easy. Getting the key?-easy as well. Then chess-you know what happens ; ). The potion thing was next, which Hermione easily figured out.

"There's just enough for two," Hermione said, holding up the bottle to get them forward.

"I'll go with Harry." Lily told her, taking the flask and having a small drink as Harry told Hermione what to do.

Lily then handed Harry the flask and hurried ahead of him, in the room only a moment before him

"_Quirrell?" _

"Lily Snape. There are two things preventing me from killing you where you stand. 1. Your father 2. My master." He said all of this with a smile.

Then Harry came in and gasped like Lily did.

"The guest of honor!" Quirrell flung two different spells at each of them. Harry had invisible ropes thrown around him, and Lily fell unconscious.

The first thing Lily heard when she woke was weeping. She saw she was still in the same room, but Severus and Dumbledore were with them.

"Father?" Lily asked.

"Lily! You're alive!" Severus said, hugging her and holding her close, but his weeping did not cease.

"Yeah…"

"I was worried!" Severus did not let go.

"Where's Harry? Is he okay?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "Lily, what happened here?" He knew, he just wanted to see if she knew.

"I dunno, Quirrell knocked me out. I went ahead of Harry. He said two things prevented him from killing me: you," she looked at her father, "and his master. Who was his master?"

"Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

"He wasn't here…"

"Indeed, but he was. Voldemort was under Quirrell's turban. He has gone now, though. Lily, go to the Hospital Wing in case of injuries."

Severus kissed Lily's forehead before he let her leave.

"Is that Ariana Petunia Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who?"

"You know who, Lily and James's daughter. I was one of the few to know of her, considering she is named after my sister."

"That is her true name?"

"Yes, only three-now four-even know of her existence. Myself, Sirius Black, and her Godfather, Remus Lupin."

"Lupin's her Godfather?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Now, let's get Harry himself to the Hospital Wing."

Once they were in the Hospital Wing, Severus embraced Lily yet again…

A/N: End scene! Lol… so, Lily's real name is Ariana Petunia Potter… are yeh happy to know! But that's not it folks! There will be more to come…


	11. Chapter 11: Harry Knows

Thanks to all of you who review! Thank you Katelyn Emily and SeverusSnapePrincess for reviewing so far!

Chapter 11: Harry Knows

"Harry, we need to talk," Remus Lupin said, barging into Harry's house, thank goodness the Dursleys weren't here. It was a week before Harry turned 17.

"What is it?" Harry asked his old teacher.

"Sit down, Harry," Lupin told him. Harry hesitated. "_Sit!" _Harry sat.

"Unbeknownst to most the world," Lupin sat down himself. _Aunt Petunia would freak if she saw him!_ "is the fact that there is another Potter."

"One of my parents actually live?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. But very few people know this: you have a twin sister. Now, James and Lily didn't want to tell anyone because there was a big question of whether or not she would survive for a long time. She was underweight, you see, she was also very sick the year I knew we all knew her. Lily cried all the time because she was afraid of losing her, so she and James promised the wouldn't tell anybody except immediate friends, which included me, Sirius, Albus, and, unfortunately, Pettigrew, back then, we thought he was a friend. I wish I could have changed that. Your sister was never found after your parents were killed. We thought she was killed by Voldemort, but when we met your friend, Lily Prince, we knew it was her."

Last year, Hermione had pieced together the fact Lily was Snape's daughter.

"SNAPE KIDNAPPED MY SISTER! Why, though I mean he hated my parents, why care for their daughter?"

"Harry, Severus actually loved your mother."

Harry looked appalled, but then accepted it.

"THEN WHY CALL HER THAT NAME? WHY? WHY WOULD HE NAME HER DAUGHTER AFTER HER IF HE CALLED HER A MUDBLOOD? WHY LUPIN?"

"Harry-Harry-settle… SHUT UP HARRY AND LISTEN! You can't tell her, it's safer if she doesn't know, Voldemort would kill her if he knew to get to you Harry."

Harry's face fell, he had a sister and he couldn't even tell her because of the reason he didn't know about her _Voldemort_… "What was her real name?"

"Ariana Petunia Potter."

"Petunia?"

"Yes, your mother started to miss her sister after a while. Now Harry, you can't tell Ariana… After Voldemort is defeated though, you can, do you understand?"

Harry grunted a 'yes.'

_Ugh! I guess it _was _better there than here, Voldemort would have known._

"Harry, there is something else…"

"What?"

"There are three parts to the prophecy. The third is kept secret, but it tells that the twin of the boy who was born at the end of July has to stay alive as long as her brother; or else they both die. And the world will be controlled by Voldemort. However, if you die, she will stay alive and can fulfill the prophecy and kill Voldemort… The scars connect her to you."

"So, if she dies I die and if I die, she stays alive?"

"Yes."

"How does that work?"

"She doesn't have your powers, so she's an easier target."

_So I'm not letting her risk her life at all! She's staying at Hogwarts and will not come to collect Horcruxes with me!_

A/N: So, if Lily dies Harry dies, but what Harry doesn't know is that; Hogwarts isn't safe anymore…


	12. Chapter 12: Five Years Later

Thank you all for waiting! GothGirl, SeverusSnapePrincess, Emily, and SissyPoo *Katelyn* Thank you all especially for reviewing! I would normally have had another chapter up before now, but I've been cleaning… HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY HEATHER *cousin* EVEN THOUGH YOU WON'T SEE THIS! Harry Potter hater! Okay, I don't really know what I should name this chapter, so I'll just name it:

Chapter 12: 5 Years Later

Lily was with Harry most of the time except: She was petrified so she wasn't with him in the Chamber of Secrets (Severus had always cried when he didn't have to teach classes because he was really upset), in the graveyard when Voldemort came back (also, she wasn't like the 5th wizard in the Triwizard Tournament, but she was under water with Ron in the 2nd challenge), she wasn't there when he first got Slytherin's fake locket, and she wasn't there with Harry the night Dumbledore died.

It was the night after Dumbledore had died, Lily refused to believe Severus had killed him, and no one blamed her, really. They all knew Severus was her father, anyway.

"Harry," Lily said one night, "I know what you saw. It's just hard to believe."

"I know," he said, hugging his sister.

"No one hates me right?"

"No, not at all."

"Harry, I'm not going with you to collect Horcruxes. I'm going to stay here and make sure everyone's safe."

"You're going to stay at the Dursley's?" Harry had snuck her in, after Lupin had visited. Her father hadn't been home, and she needed somewhere to stay before she went to the Burrow tomorrow, which was a day before her (and his) 17th birthday.

"No, I mean at Hogwarts."

"I was kidding, anyways, I wouldn't want you to come, I don't want to loose you. You're like my sister."

"I love you Harry-like a brother anyways."

"So I guess this is good-bye for now?"

"If I make it to see you again."

"Lily, don't talk like that! Neville will protect you!"

"Harry, I think I love him."

"He loves you."

"I know," she whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid, Lily."

"I won't, Harry. I promise to be safe and stay away from Death Eaters at Hogwarts."

"McGonagall wouldn't allow them there."

"I guess not. I'll be at the Burrow, and remember to come for Bill and Fluer's wedding!" she said as her escort, Lupin, came to take her to the Burrow.

"Wait, if you're Lupin," Harry said, his wand pointing at his old professor, "What and who were the Marauders?"

"I, Remus Lupin, was Moony, your father, James Potter, was Prongs, Sirius Black was Padfoot, and, blech, Pettigrew was Wormtail."

Harry knew by the _blech, _it was really Lupin. "Okay, take care of Lily and keep her safe."

"I solemnly swear to keep Lily Snape safe and out of harm's way and if any curses come our way, I will through myself in front of her." Lupin said, his right hand up.

"Good," Harry said, then bade good-bye to the two of them, hugging Lily and telling her to be safe. "Don't be reckless."

"I promise to keep my Goddaughter safe!"

_A/N: Awww Harry's a good big (older by 15 minutes) brother! Making sure it was Lupin is signs of overprotection, is it not?_


	13. Chapter 13: The Burrow

Thank you all for reading this story! If Claire Engler ever finds this, I miss you! I love you like a sister and I still have that card you gave me for my birthday in the fifth grade! The kitten one? I must be making a fool of myself, but I just wanted to tell Claire, if she likes Harry Potter and stumbles upon my story out of thousands of others, that I never forgot about her and even though I have a real sister now, I still think of her as one…

Thank you reviewers especially. I love all of your reviews showing appreciation! Katelyn, Emily, GothGirl, and SeverusSnapePrincess, thank you all!

Chapter 13: The Burrow

Molly was happy to see Lily arrive at the Burrow. She hid the letter Harry had sent ahead of the girl, she knew it by heart already.

"Lily, dear. How are you? I know you loved your father and it's hard to process this all." Molly told her when Lupin arrived and left immediately to go pick up Tonks, then Harry.

"No, because I came up with the answer. It wasn't Daddy, it was a man under a PolyJuice Potion." Lily said.

"My, my, she's in denial," Molly whispered to Arthur, who hadn't had a chance to read Harry's letter.

"Lily!" Fleur gasped. "'Ow 'appy I am to see you! Eet 'as been too long!"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, Fleur!"

"So? 'Ow 'ave things been?"

"Great, you?"

"_Tres bien!" _(Very good in French.)

"Is this awkward for you?"

"_Oui, un peu." _(Yes, a little.)

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Ginny."

Fleur then left will Bill.

Lily found Ginny sitting on the front steps.

"Are you worried about Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Ginny, Harry didn't want me to go and help out transporting him, but he let Ron and Hermione. He made me go earlier than them."

"He wouldn't let me go either."

"Yeah, but neither did your mum."

Ginny laughed. "I know."

Lily laughed too. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I hope so."

"Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No, of course not! Lily, you're like a sister to me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione! There's no way any of us could hate you, no matter what!"

"Haha. I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow will be my first birthday away from Father, can you believe that?"

"Tomorrow? No, that's _Harry's _birthday!"

"It's mine too."

Ginny looked shocked. "Do you ever think you and Harry could be twins?"

"No, never. We don't look alike, how can we be twins. Plus, my father is Professor Snape."

"Oh, and you're a Slytherin too. Nobody in Harry's family was Slytherin."

"Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna play Quidditch?"

"Don't I have an unfair advantage against you?"

"We'll just have to get out there and see, huh?"

Ginny smiled. _This will be easy_, she thought.

It turned out, Lily was actually a really good Seeker. After three hours of playing straight (Lily was in the lead by eleven catches: 41:30) Molly yelled at them to come inside before it got dark.

"Daaang, Lily!" Ginny said as they landed together. "You're a natural, why didn't you play for the Slytherin team?" Ginny said, putting the brooms up. They stayed outside for a while longer.

"It was unfair, really. I tried out in my second year and my only competitor was Draco, and even he admitted I was better than him. But the captain picked Draco because of two reasons, 1. They were good friends, 2. Draco was a _boy."_

"You didn't get picked because you're a girl?"

Lily nodded. As they headed to go inside the house, Harry and Hagrid came, the first ones back.

After that, everyone else started arriving: George without part of his ear, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Fleur, Bill, and Nymphandora.

"Molly, I want to read the letter now!" Arthur said after all the children had fallen asleep.

Molly handed it to him.

**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,**

**Hello, it's Harry. Um, can you guys house Lily, she can't finds her 'father' and I say it that way because her real father is dead. Snape isn't her father. That evil man kidnapped her after our, yes, our, parents died. She is my twin sister and I hope you guys will forget Snape 'adopted' her and remember she is my sister. Her real name's Ariana, by the way**

**Lots of Love**

**Harry…**

After Mr. Weasley finished it, he put it down and fell asleep.

They had Bill and Fleur's wedding a few days later.

Lily was there when Victor Krum came.

"Are you a relative of the Veasleys?" He asked, taking in her red hair, though it was a different shade of red.

"Oh, no I'm not. I'm Lily Snape." People know already, despite all that her father had done to prevent them from knowing.

"Good to meet you."

Lily sat by Harry during the ceremony.

"It's all so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"We're both seventeen now, younger than Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, but Hermione's the shortest."

They talked all through the ceremony.

"I only wish Neville were here," Lily said, watching Ron and Hermione go off together to the dance floor.

"Wait for it." Harry whispered to her.

"Lily, d-do you want to dance?" Neville asked, coming from behind her.

"Neville!" Lily said, Neville had startled her. "Sure, let's go."

"Neville, it's so nice to see you again," Lily said once they were dancing.

"Yes. I hope Dumbledore's Army will work out this year."

"You, me, Ginny, and Luna are like the leaders now."

"I know. If only that stupid Marietta didn't tell. It would have ran last year."

"I know, I-"

But then, Lupin's Patronus appeared, so did the Death Eaters.

"Lily! Get out of here!" Neville yelled at her.

After much force, Lily Apparated to the first place she thought of: outside a house on Spinner's End.


	14. Chapter 14: Severus

Chapter 14: Severus

What Lily had hoped for happened: Severus was there.

"Father!" Lily ran up to him, enveloping him in a hug; she hadn't seen him since before the day Dumbledore died.

"Lily!" Severus said, half angry, half relieved. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Why didn't you come here after you got off the train?"

"I did, but you weren't here. They said you killed Dumbledore! You couldn't have, could you?" She still did not let him go.

"Lily, you cannot return to Hogwarts this year."

She broke away, she could almost look into his eyes without having to look up. "Why not?"

"Because, it will be too dangerous!"

"You-you did kill Dumbledore!"

"Lily, I didn't-"

"I knew it! I knew it was a Death Eater under a PolyJuice Potion!"

"Lily, you _cannot _return to Hogwarts, do you hear me?"

"I _am _going back, who else do I have?"

"You have your grandmother!"

"She doesn't even care about what will happen to me!"

"Lily-"

She started crying. He hadn't seen her cry this much since she was very little.

"Lily, please stop crying!" It was like that day, she was only a toddler and he started yelling at her when she was crying and that only made her cry more. "Lily," he used his finger to push up her chin so she would look into his eyes instead of where her tears were falling. "I just want you to be safe and Hogwarts, it just isn't that safe anymore, my flower, this is for your own protection.

"What about my friends? Also, if Hogwarts isn't safe, nowhere is!"

Severus thought about it. She was right. He would just have to keep a constant watch on her. "You are Head Girl if Hermione Granger doesn't return."


	15. Chapter 15: Hogwarts Transformed

Thank y'all for replying (no I do _not _live in Texas…) This chapter starts when they get off the Hogwarts Express and are like in the Great Hall.

Chapter 15: Hogwarts Transformed

Their first day at Hogwarts, during the Great Feast, Lily sat with Neville and Ginny at the Gryffindor Table.

"Okay, so the fake Galleons _still _work," Lily confirmed.

"That's _great_ all we have to do is make sure people check them regularly." Ginny said. Luna gave them a thumbs up from the Ravenclaw Table.

"I'll hand them out to the Hufflepuff first and second years, seeing they never got one. Slytherin _can't _be trusted this year," Lily said. Luna had Ravenclaw, and Ginny and Neville split Gryffindor.

_I wonder what happened to the Muggle Studies teacher, _Luna sent from her Galleon. _IDK, _Ginny replied.

_I can't believe Father replaced the two teachers with the Carrows! _Lily put.

_Me either, _came up.

_So when's our first job?_

_We are going to put, 'Dumbledore's Army Still Recruiting on all the floors. We'll do it once a month._

_Lily, that's brilliant!_

_Guys, this is confusing, I don't know who's talking!_

_Okay, at the end of every message put your three initials in. ~L.E.S.~_

_Brilliant! N.F.L._

_Genius, Lily! G. Molly W._

_Okay, this isn't that confusing anymore! L. Anne L._

_Those idiots won't know it's us putting the graffiti on the walls! G.M.W._

_Yeah, those idiots! L.A.L._

The first time they put 'Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting' up, the four were almost caught by the Carrows, who were torturing a first year.

Lily pointed her wand at them and thought _Stupefy, _and they both fell face forward.

"Come," she whispered to the first year. The little girl looked frightened.

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

Lily looked to Ginny, who took the child to the dormitories.

"I've got an idea," Lily said to Neville and Luna.

The two acted as if they had read her mind and helped her lift both Carrows slouched against the opposite wall of their graffiti.

"Let them see our wonderful work." Lily told them. The two laughed.

They started walking slowly together, then, the Carrows seemed to recover quickly, and as if that wasn't bad enough, they bumped into Peeves.

"Oooh! Two seventh years and a sixth year out of bed!" he yelled.

"Peeves, _please!"_

"Come quick! Come quick! They're out of BED!"

"This is the seventh floor, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Luna answered.

"Good, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"The Room of Requirement."

_I need a place to hide from the Carrows! _Lily thought. A door showed up on an empty wall. She, Neville, and Luna walked through it and waited for the Carrows to pass…

A/N: Whew, close call with the Carrows, huh? Lily was lucky they were on the 7th floor… TBC… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16: Late May

I wanna thank my reviewers: GothGirl, Katelyn, Emily, SeverusSnapePrincess Love Y'ALL

Chapter 16: Late May

"I can't believe all that Harry's done!" Lily said to her only co-leader left: Neville.

"A dragon! That must have been exciting!" Neville told her.

"Harry's been sending me letters, he says it was scary." Taking in the look Neville gave her, she said, "I asked him not to! I know it's dangerous for him to, but he wouldn't listen!"

"Alright."

"Let's try one last time at putting graffiti on the walls, Neville!"

"Yeah, but it's gotten a lot harder."

"Yes."

"No let's see, today's Friday. We need to see Hagrid." Lily lowered her voice so only Neville could hear. "This is his last day before he goes into hiding."

They saw Hagrid that afternoon after their classes.

"It's nice ter see yeh two before I go," Hagrid said after he shut the door behind them.

"Hagrid, we _will _miss you. You will be back, won't you?"

"O' course! Lily, how can you ask that?"

"It's not her fault Hagrid!"

"I know. It's jus' I'm sad ter leave yeh with the _Carrows_," Hagrid spat on the ground.

"Don't worry, well protect the students and each other!" Lily said.

"Lily, yer jus' like yer mother. Brave, wise, and caring." (Dumbledore had told Hagrid before he had died.)

Lily blushed and grinned.

"I'll miss yer two. Give the Carrows _lots _o' trouble when I'm gone, _temporarily!" _

"We will," Lily and Neville said in unison.

Hagrid gave them both a big hug.

"You want to try a bit of Quidditch before we go to the castle?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The two were up on broomsticks in five minutes.

"Are you two ready?" A fifth year asked.

"Yes, release the Snitch!" Lily said. "First one to catch it wins"

Lily gave Neville a fifteen second head start, after that, it was on. Lily carefully surveyed the area. She caught sight of the Snitch at the same time Neville did. They raced for it. Lily leaned forward to grab it and she caught it before Neville did.

Something was wrong with her broom. It was like six years ago when Harry's broom was shaking violently because of Quirrell.

Neville had noticed. He put his broom right besides hers and tried to help her onto his, but she couldn't move from her broom. She started screaming, her screams so loud that Severus could hear them from his office. He looked out his office window and saw her. He knew she wouldn't last much longer, so he pushed the window open and summoned a broom.

He jumped on and hurried to catch her. As soon as she started falling, he was there to catch her.

Neville looked down below and saw Amycus Carrow. Neville was outraged. Severus, suspecting what was coming, looked away. Neville shot a _Stupefy _spell at him. Severus would have done the same.

Neville and Lily had met up outside the Room of Requirement.

"Hold on, I want to write something to Harry just in case," Lily said, going into the Room of Requirement. _I need a pen and paper, _she thought.

As soon as it appeared, she grabbed it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am writing this in case I am caught by the Carrows and taken to Voldemort tonight and no one finds me. I will give it to Neville and he will give it to you. I just want to say I hope you fight to your last breath to avenge your parents. If I am captured, (I will make sure Neville will not be captured with me) and I die, I want you to know I love you like a brother. I hope this isn't a good-bye letter._

_Lots and Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

Lily handed the letter to Neville. "Don't read it."

This time, they put 'Dumbledore's Army cannot be stopped!'

"It's great!" Neville said when Lily was finished with the fifth floor.

"I know, I really-" Lily said, but Neville kissed her. They stood with their lips locked together for a long time.

Then, they heard voices.

"_Stupefy!" _Lily whispered, her spell pointing to Neville. She looked around. Lily picked up Neville (though she was too thin, she was very strong) and sprinted for the seventh floor. The Room of Requirement door was still up. She opened it and put Neville in, thinking _Neville has to be safe from Carrows and Carrow followers._

She was suddenly grabbed by the collar of the shirt. She slammed the door to the Room of Requirement shut

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here Alecto." Amycus said.

"The Headmaster's daughter! The girl our Lord wants!"

"Please!" Lily pleaded.

"We were lucky Severus and Longbottom were there when we were jinxing your broom. We weren't supposed to kill you yet, just kidnap."

"Huh?" Lily asked, terrified.

"_You've _been doing this?" Alecto asked, gesturing to the graffiti on the seventh floor.

"Y-yes."

"Out lord will be happy to know we found the trouble maker."

"Yes, _very _happy indeed."

Alecto pointed her wand at Lily and invisible ropes were thrown around her…

A/N: Nooooo! Lily! What will Severus do when he finds out? What will he do when he finds out she and Neville kissed? Neville will be in _big _trouble if Severus finds out… Not really… Anyway, if you want me to continue, REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17: Voldemort

Thank you PotterWatchMachine. Um, I kinda just thought that James and Lily knew about Ariana Dumbledore… And just if you're wondering, I thought Neville needed some lovin! Thank everyone else for reviewing including: GothGirl, Emily, Katelyn, and SeverusSnapePrincess! And PotterWatchMachine, I was jumping up and down when I read your reviewing and started this right away!

Chapter 17: Voldemort

"She's good for attracting Potter and keeping Severus loyal to me." Alecto announced to the Malfoys when she and Amycus brought Lily to their manor.

"It better not be another mistake," Lucius told them.

Amycus pressed his Mark, and Voldemort was there in five minutes.

"We have Snape's daughter, like you told us! She's a pesky one, she was the one doing all the graffiti."

"Good. She is the only one of Potter's best friends who isn't with him. She is our only _true _weakness against him. He even admitted he loves her like a sister. Such kin is useless," Voldemort said.

Lily gathered her courage, "No it isn't!"

"Quiet, silly girl! I once killed a woman like you. She even looked just-wait! I was foolish!"

"W-what is it m-my Lord?"

"Lily Evans is her mother!"

"Y-yeah, s-s-so?" Lily said, her voice shaking violently.

"She is also _Potter's _mother!"

"Harry's my half-brother?" It was all hard for Lily to take in.

"Draco, take her to the cellar!"

When Draco had taken Lily down to the cellar, he talked quietly with the others.

"She is Harry Potter's twin sister!" Voldemort said, his whisper harsh yet high. "I remember now! There were _two _babies in the crib! Severus is _too _soft sometimes. However, he did leave the boy, the only _real _threat, to die."

"That is true, My Lord!" Bellatrix said. "We can _use _this girl! Tell Potter if he doesn't come, she dies!"

"I'd rather wait to see if Potter's smart enough to put it together. Play with his mind. He will come of his own free will if he puts it together on his own!"

"That is wisest, My Lord."

"I know, you fool!"

Lucius knew it would devastate Severus to lose his only child. If he lost Draco, he knew he would lose his mind. Severus would have it worse since this girl wasn't really his and looked like his one true love…

A/N: Chapter finish, sorry it's short, but some long ones will come. Voldemort doesn't know Lily's (Ariana's) and Harry's connection, if he did, he would surely kill her. Instead he just uses _Crucio _on her and breaks her legs so she can't escape…


	18. Chapter 18: Neville's Bravery

Chapter 18: Neville's Bravery

Neville awoke the next morning in the Room of Requirement. He started to panic- remembering Lily. If she had done that- Stupefyed him, then dragged him into the Room, something must've happened. Something _bad. _He walked out of the Room and saw Severus.

"Happy now, Death Eater?" Neville demanded angrily.

Severus jumped at the sound of a voice behind him and turned. When he saw Neville, he asked, "Why aren't you in class?"

"Where are the Carrows, your fellow Death Eaters."

Severus glared slightly, but answered, "In class. Teaching."

"And Lily?"

"I- I don't know."

"The stupid Carrows got her!"

"What?"

"They probably did it to get to Harry!"

"You know about her and Harry?"

"Yes, it's quite obvious, actually. Anyone with eyes can see it!"

"It's obvious their twins?"

"Twins? Lily and Harry are _twins?"_

"That wasn't what you were talking about?"

"I was talking about how they're best friends."

"Get to class. Don't tell anyone about them being twins. I'll look for Lily."

Neville sighed, walking towards class. However, once he was out of eyesight, he went to the Hogwarts's fields and looked for the gate- so he could Apparate. However, he then had a beter idea. He went back to the Room of Requirement ands looked for the portrait, going through it.

"Hey, Abe." Neville said as he got to the other side- to the Hog's Head.

"Neville, isn't it school hours?"

"I don't care. I'm going to rescue the love of my life." Quickly, he took out his Galleon and sent: _The Carrows have Lily. I'm going to save her. _He got immediate replies from Ginny and Luna, asking what had happened. However, he didn't answer them, thinking about the place the Carrows could have Lily. He then remembered the Malfoys' bragging about holding Voldemort's hiding place. _Malfoy Manor, _he thought, Apparating.

He held his wand, ready, prepared for a fight. When he arrived, the only ones there were Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa.

"Where's Lily?" He demanded, grabbing Lucius by the collar of his shirt.

"Release me, Longbottom. She's in the cellar. Get her and go back to Hogwarts. Bring her back to Severus. Tell him I send my apologies, I did my best to keep them- the Death Eaters- from harming the poor girl. Sadly, they broke her legs and she can't walk," Lucius held out the cellar key to Draco, who took it and lead Neville downstairs. Draco had come to care for Lily over the years- despite their differences- as a friend or sister, though.

"Careful, she's pretty beaten up," Lily was curled up in the corner. She didn't know who had come to her rescue. She trembled as the strong arms gently picked her up and held her against him.

"Lily, Love, I'm here now," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Neville!" She cried out with happiness, burying her head in his chest, crying from relief, happiness, and the pain in her legs. Neville Apparated back to the Hog's Head, surprising Abe.

"Neville!" Abe caught his breath and smiled at Lily. "Good to see you're okay."

Lily nodded, and they returned to Hogwarts.

_I need a place to lay Lily. _Neville thought, and a couch appeared. Neville rested her there. "I'll be right back. I need to get Madam Pomfrey for you."

She dnodded and he left, returing ten minutes later with the woman, who _tsk_ed and complained that no child should be treated such a way. "She'll be fine, just'll have a little limp temporarily."

Neville thanked her, then grabbed Lily's hands. "Lily…I have loved you since we were eleven. I know I'm just a big screw up and you're a princess basically. Anyways, um, will you marry me?"

Lily blinked.

Neville bit his lip. "I was, uh, just kidding…"

That's when she shook her head. "Too bad. I would've said yes. I do want to marry you Neville. It's a yes. I will marry you." She smiled and kissed him."

"R-really?"

"Of course I'll marry you Neville! And you're _not _a screw-up!" She kissed him again.

_**Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Harry

Thank you reviewers, I really appreciate them! Reviewers include: SeverusSnapePrincess, PotterwatchMachine, GothGirl, Emily, and Katelyn! I too wonder how they send messages from the Galleons…

Chapter 19: Harry

Neville had made Lily hide in the Room of Requirement while the Carrows were still around.

"Look, Ariana's appearing in the portrait!" Lily said as she saw Dumbledore's little sister.

"Does this mean Harry's in the Hog's Head?" Neville asked. Ariana nodded her head. "You wanna go?"

"No, you go alone, I'll stay here and-read." Lily replied, but as soon as Neville left, however, she grabbed her Galleon.

_Harry's coming to the Room of Requirement to overthrow Snape! _She didn't bother to send her initials.

People started showing up, giving her cover. She left the room.

People on the way saw her, but didn't stop. Harry, like always, was more important.

Lily did not know where she was going until she suddenly stopped. She was outside the Headmaster's office.

"Password?" asked the Gargoyle.

"Dumbledore," Lily said, then she was able to proceed. She stood on the top step of the staircase and it went up for her. Her heart was pounding fast as she knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Carrows! I told you I'm busy! A student is missing and we need to find her! She-" Severus yelled at the door.

"Is right here," Lily cut him off.

Severus opened the door, and Lily saw his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

He ushered her into the room, and quickly closed the door behind her.

He embraced her and held her tightly, "I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Who did this?"

"The Carrows brought me to Voldemort."

"My, Lily, they scratched and bruised your face." His voice was growing angry.

"I know, I-"

"Severus! Let us in!" Amycus Carrow yelled at the door.

"Hide!" Severus hissed silently to Lily. Come in," Severus said in a depressed tone.

"Severus, the Dark Lord has recently captured a prisoner and she has escaped!"

"Really? Was she important?" Severus said as he saw Lily sneak out of his office.

"Harry, it's nice to see you!" Every in the Room of Requirement told him.

Lily's been dying to see you again!" Neville to the three, leading them to the couch Lily had been on.

Not seeing her, he asked everyone, "Have you seen Lily?" No one gave any positive answers, Neville groaned. "Not now, that silly girl!"

"What do you mean?"

"She was captured by the Carrows, she has a slight temporary limp, but I rescued her."

Before Harry could ask anymore, Neville left.

It had been a couple hours since Lily had encountered her father. She was the Great Hall when Neville found her. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. No one, even out of the great number of students, notices besides Neville. He sat down at the table with her.

"Father's been sacked. I was so stupid. He _is _a Death Eater. He _did _kill Dumbledore." Lily said, her eyes not moving from the ceiling.

"Lily, you aren't stupid. You just loved him, he was your father." Neville wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead like Severus always did.

Then Voldemort's voice came out, requesting Harry.

"Neville! I _have _to go with Harry."

"No, I'm not going to lose you!"

Lily kissed his lips, "I'll be safe as long as I'm with Harry."

Before he could stop her, she was off, fast for having a half-limp leg.

A/N: Lily is devastated because Severus _really is _a Death Eater. Next chapter, she finds out who she really is…


	20. Chapter 20: The Flower and the Prince

Drum roll, please… The chapter we have been waiting for is here *SPOILER ALERT* Lily's about to find out she's adopted, I know SeverusSnapePrincess has been looking forward to this *END SPOILER ALERT: Thank you for reading this story, even though it's not finished after this chapter: Thank you reviewers: GothGirl, PotterwatchMachine, Emily, and *KATELYN* it's weird having family read it : )

Chapter 20: The Original Flower and the Prince

"Harry!" Lily called. As soon as Harry saw her, he threw his arms around her.

"LILY! Don't worry me or Neville or Hermione or Ron like that ever _again!" _Harry told her sternly, trying to control his anger. "C'mon, you have to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"The lake house, with Ron and Hermione."

"Why?"

"Someone we know is there."

Lily didn't ask anymore questions the whole way there. She heard her father's voice, and tried to push herself in front of Harry, but he just pushed her back, in case they were caught.

Voldemort said something in Parsletongue. Only Harry understood it, but depending on the rest of the conversation between her father and Voldemort, Lily knew Nagini was going to kill her father.

"No!" She said, her voice and heart breaking.

As soon as Voldemort and the snake were gone, the four of them emerged from their hiding spot and Lily rushed to her father.

"You look like your mother. Take the tears," he said, crying. Lily took out a vial from her purse-backpack and collected the tears. "I hope you will forgive me."

Lily did not know what he meant. She checked his pulse; it was faint. Acting quickly, she grabbed her wand. She used the spell he had used last year to save Draco when Harry used _Sectumsempra _on Draco, and traced her wand over the snake bites. After about her sixth time using the spell, his pulse was immensely stronger. She then used another spell to check for venom in his veins. She checked his heart again, and was relieved to see it was almost back to normal. Tears of relief and joy flooded from her eyes.

"C'mon Harry, get the cloak." Her father was still unconscious, so they would have to carry him.

"Only two of us will fit with Snape, Lily." Harry said.

"Actually, Ron and I have to go Harry. We have to talk to his family about something."

"Oh, well, Lily, would you like to look into your father's memory?"

"Yes," Lily said, putting one of Severus's arms over her shoulder, and Harry did the same while throwing the cloak over the three of them.

Slowly, they found the Headmaster's office.

"Lily, we might not like what we see," Harry said.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said, conjuring up a bed to lie her father on while he was still unconscious.

They saw Lily (mother) and Severus progress through life, Severus crumpling Lucius's letter and sending it straight back to him, and parts of him talking with Dumbledore. Lily saw the day her true parents died and Severus take her from her home.

Harry saw Lily run around the house as a toddler and Severus chasing after her. Harry also saw a point in time when Lily broke her arm when she was about, what?, eight, and Severus making a big deal about it and babying her. The Dursleys would have told him to suck it up and go to his cupboard.

Lily and Harry laughed when they got to a point in their forth year when some boy asked Lily to the Yule Ball and Severus interviewed him for hours.

Eventually, they got to a point in their sixth year.

"You want me to kill you? What about Lily-"

"Ariana."

"-she will think I am terrible and hate me!"

"Severus, have you actually come to think of the girl as your own?"

"Of course! She's beautiful like her mother, intelligent, and good at magic like her too! I raised her for sixteen years! Trust me, there are signs of James-like her love of Quidditch-but it's mostly Lily!"

"Severus, you should have thought of that when you took her from her home. She could've been raised by her aunt and uncle-"

"First off, I didn't know then that I would have to kill you! Second, I couldn't let her be raised by those Muggles!"

"Why not?"

"They wouldn't have fed her _anything_! They would've made her sleep in a cupboard like they did Harry!"

"Severus, please. You must kill me, for Lily."

"How would that help Lily?"

"It will help her be safe. I am going to give Harry a task to do outside of school-"

"Lily would go with him! Potter is wanted by the Dark Lord! She will _die!" _

"Severus, she will not go with Harry."

"How do you know?"

"She wants to protect her friends. Besides, Harry would not let her go."

"Why?"

"He knows."

"He knows?"

"Remus has told him."

Lily looked at Harry as the scene changed to Dumbledore instructing Severus what to do with the sword.

When they finished the memory, Lily looked again at Harry. She was outraged, why hadn't anyone told her?"

"My Patronus is a silver doe," She said, controlling her anger towards him.

"Really?"

She nodded and looked to her father. She wished he wasn't unconscious right now, there were a lot of questions she wanted to ask.

"_Why did you take _me?"

"_Did you really love Lily Evans?"_

"_You wouldn't care what the Dursleys would have done, you could have left me because I'm James daughter. Why didn't you?""Why didn't you take Harry instead?"_

"_Was it because James liked Quidditch that you never let me play?"_

"_Why did you protect me?"_

"_Why did you cover for me for years if I wasn't yours?"_

"_Why did you cry when I almost died in my first year, and when I was Petrified?"_

However, if he wasn't unconscious, he would go down and fight. She thought if almost losing him had scared her, she couldn't imagine what would happen if she really did lose him, even though she was a little angry with him.

"I'd better go meet my Godfather, then."

"Be safe, Lily!" He said, giving her a hug as she wiped tears from her eyes.

She ran all the way down to the Great Hall. Everyone was in combat. She saw the one person she was looking for, dying upon the floor.

"No!" She rushed over to him.

"Ariana," he whispered. She nodded her head.

"Who?"

He looked over to a Death Eater, who had just killed someone else.

Lily was scared, but angry as she cast her spell. _"Avada Kadavra!" _She dropped her wand because of her shaky hands. She looked right back at Lupin.

"You look like your mother. James and Lily would be proud at all that you've down. I'll tell them all about how proud I am to be your Godfather."

He then died, looking as if he was in a peaceful sleep. She looked up and saw Nymphandora dying. She lied them side-by-side.

"Good-bye," she whispered to them.

"You little _worm!" _the Death Eater's colleague, probably wife, said. She pointed her wand at Lily and yelled, "_Crucio!" _

Lily screamed, Neville heard.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _He yelled, his own wand pointing at the female Death Eater

"Neville!" Lily cried cheerfully, throwing her arms around him. He kissed her again.

A/N: Awwwww, guys, would you do that for your girlfriend/fiancé?

So, Lily knows who she is. I'm sorry if her being a little angry is not what you expected or hoped for. And, I couldn't stand killing Severus, if I had written Harry Potter, he would have lived, my opinion.

Depending on the reviews I get for this chapter, I'll see how soon I'll update! So pleez review!


	21. Chapter 21: The Snake's Fall

Yes, PotterwatchMachine. I just remembered it really *did* take place in the Shrieking Shack. I've read and reread the books, but I forgot that small detail. I apologize.

This is the second to last chapter! The next one is in case you're wondering if Lily and Neville do get married and their kids and stuff.

Chapter 21: The Snake's fall

About an hour or two later, they were still fighting, not willing to give up. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Neville, I'm getting worried." Lily said.

"So am I, Lily." Neville said.

"At least I know Father is safe."

"Yeah."

"Potter is _dead!" _Voldemort's cold voice came out.

"_Harry!" _Lily called out, not believing it. Lily pushed her way through the gathering crowd. "You're a monster!" She yelled, running to her brother's body.

"Not so fast, Little Girly," Fenrir Greyback yelled, kicking her away from her brother. "My Lord, if we win this, can I have the rebellious girl here?"

"Perhaps, I think she has no real value right now. If she misbehaves, she is yours."

"How-"

"Lily don't!" Hermione yelled.

Lily turned towards them and started walking back. Right in the middle of both sides, she stopped.

"No! How can you just give up, Hermione?"

"Lily, please! Before you get yourself killed!" Ron told her.

"Listen to your friends. The last thing Potter talked about was you, how he would _protect _you!" Voldemort yelled

"Lily's is right! We should be fighting back right now, for Harry!" Neville yelled.

"The Longbottom boy! You are Pureblood, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I wish not to spill your blood. People like Potter's friend Granger are another story."

After about a moment, everyone started fighting again. Lily saw someone with black hair (A/N: it's not Harry) run by. He was fast and she couldn't get a glimpse at his face.

Lily heard Hermione gasp. Lily looked around and saw the snake by her feet. Not daring to kick it, she screamed. Neville turned. He saw the sword of Gryffindor sticking out of the Sorting Hat and then ran to Lily. He cut the snake's head off. Voldemort yelled inaudible words in rage.

"Where's Harry's body?" Lily asked, noticing it was gone. "He's alive!"

"Lily," a voice whispered behind her. "I need you."

"Harry!"

"Your wand and mine have a shared connection, right?"

"Yes."

"If we confront Voldemort together, we will win. What do you say?"

Lily spotted Neville in danger, fighting two Death Eaters at once.

"Go help him, I'll wait."

"Thank you, Harry."

Lily ran to him.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _One Death Eater said, his wand pointing to Lily, but she jumped out of the way in time. "Dance pretty girl, dance."

"_Expelliamus!" _Lily yelled, the wand flew out of his hand. _"Stupefy!" _he fell to the ground. "I hope you rot in Azkaban!"

"Oh, do you? When the Dark Lord wins, you'll be the _most_ punished person here!" The other person said.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Neville yelled. "_Petrificus Totalus! _And when Lily wins, you'll die slowly for saying that!"

"That's why I love!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Harry?" Lily asked.

"Right here," someone whispered behind her.

"I'm ready."

"Yes, Lily. Let's go." Harry threw Lily under the cloak. Lily could hear someone calling her name. She couldn't tell who, but she knew it wasn't a Weasley, Hermione, or Neville. The man would just have to wait.

Harry suddenly stopped in an open spot. "Stay under the cloak until I say '_Now!' _then you're going to attack Voldemort from behind, got it?"

"Yes, Harry."

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled, jumping out of the cloak. Lily looked around, waiting for her que.

She watched in awe as Harry and Voldemort circled each other, Harry explaining her father's true reasons for being a Death Eater. Lily looked around.

"Where's Lily?" Neville yelled. Many people looked in fear around for Lily. Not seeing her along the living, eyes scanned the dead.

"_Expelliamus!"_

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

"_Now!"_

Lily threw the cloak off. _"Expelliamus!"_

"Two against one?"

"LILY!"

"My daughter!" Lily saw Severus. He seemed terrified, yet proud.

When Voldemort looked to Severus, that's when he lost his guard and Lily and Harry's spells overpowered him. He died right on the spot. Harry ran to Lily and hugged her. She cried tears of joy. He let her go, noticing Neville was coming.

Lily and Neville kissed, and the crowd started cheering, including her father.

A/N: End, next chapter will up soon if you want to know about Lily and Neville in the future, if you don't, it's okay…


	22. Chapter 22: 19 Years Later

Chapter 22: 19 Years Later

"Mummy," Lily's youngest daughter said.

"Yes, Severa?"

"What's dat?" Her five year old accent was adorable.

"It's a pensieve, it shows memories," Lily's father said, walking into to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Weally?"

"Yes, sweetie, would you like to see?"

The Herbology teacher walked in and kissed Lily. He was closely followed by the twins, Alice and Frank (the oldest children), who were, as usual, bickering.

"You'd think that since they were sixteen they wouldn't fight." Lily said. "Good evening Eileen." Lily said as another Longbottom child walked into her classroom. "All we need is your brother. Where is he?"

Suddenly, her eleven year old son ran into the room. "I'm so sorry, Mum, I didn't catch the time."

"It's alright, Sev." _I can't have too many kids named after Severus. _

"Would you guys like to see the memories of Mummy and Daddy?"

"Wes, Mummy." Severa said.

"Yes," came from the rest of the children.

Lily extracted some of her memory and dipped it into the basin. "All you do is plunge your head in, Sweetie," Lily told her frightened daughter.

"Won't I dwown?" (Drown.)

"No, Sweetie. It's magic."

The girl put her head in after her mother. _*_

* * *

><p><em>Memories from Hogwarts came in.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Their first kiss.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The battle of Hogwarts.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Severus walked Lily down the aisle.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Neville, how many children do you want?" Lily asked.<em>

"_How about… two?" Neville replied._

"_Only two? How about… fourteen?"_

"_NOOO! Are you trying to drive me crazy?"_

"_Alright, how about four?"_

"_That sounds lovely."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Twins?" Lily said. <em>

"_My, we only expected a boy!"_

"_Frank and Alice?" Lily asked._

"_Great."_

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later…<em>

_Eileen's birth._

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

_Severus Jr.'s birth _

* * *

><p><em>Unexpectedly, Six Years Later<em>

_Severa's birth._

* * *

><p><em>The first day of Hogwarts for the older four children.<em>

* * *

><p>They emerged from the Pensieve.<p>

"In five years, you're first day of school here will be in the Pensieve." Lily told her daughter, kissing her forehead the way Severus used to kiss hers.

Harry, Ron, and their families invited them over (yes, they invited Severus) Christmas were they also celebrated the premature birthday of Severa, five years ago.

A/N: It's over! I enjoyed typing this story as much as I enjoyed reading your reviews! I am going to start a new story soon!

Love ~SeveraEileenSnape~


	23. Author's Note

Okay, this is for you guys who liked my story Ariana Potter. I have news! I may possibly be making a sequel to this story. One that will go through the kids' life's. It's just a little thought; not sure yet. I have asked two people and they really want me to continue this story. If you are one of those people, tell me if you would like one. Again; I'm not sure. I might have another person that is similar to Voldemort or something like that. Or even Voldemort's son (he would be an OC). So please, if you want a sequel to this story, tell me now. PM me or leave a review: your choice! Anyways, if I do decide to continue this Fanfiction, I will let you know. Please tell me what you think!

~Severa~


	24. Sequel notice

Alright people. I have news on the sequel. I was thinking, and I can give you a choice: either I do a redo of this story with other pairings, (like Lily and Ron, Draco, etc.) or I could continue on with their kids. Either way I have a plot for both and am eager to do either, or both if you want- if you would like for me to continue. I know a few of you did, so if you could just tell me which you want to do, that would be very helpful. And if you Love Dramione, check out Lilianna and Forbidden please!

Thank you for your patience.

X~Syanra~X

Please tell me which you want! Review and/or vote! I will set up a poll! Review if you want me to do alternate pairings and please say which. I am open to any couple.


	25. Sequel!

here is the Ariana Potter sequel! It's alternate pairings, done by special request. :3

s/9374912/1/Severus-Snape-s-Lily


End file.
